What They've Been Missing
by ashleyt
Summary: Maria's tired of being the good girl...enter Michael Guerin who's tired of being the bad boy. Add in crazy parents, wild friends and a secret fling that everybody's talking about life's suddenly not so boring anymore.


Author's Note: This is an idea that I've been thinking about for a while now. It's simply a short intro to my latest story. I will start posting some more of it after I finish Alive (which is almost done) and Loved which picks up after Alive while continuing Story of a Girl. I have a set schedule and will have updates for you.

The gang are in their mid to late 20's and all live in Roswell. This is AU and my first experience at not writing a POV story so bear with me on this journey. The couples are CC and UC but this is a Candy story so don't be alarmed. Enjoy.

_

* * *

What did I do to deserve this? Maria Deluca's pondered as she smiled at yet another over-30 suit. It seemed that there was a never ending parade of them. __If another married man stares down my dress or winks at me I'm definitely going to scream. But then I'd bring scandal to my family and they might disown me._With another glance around the room Maria sighed. Maria Deluca's pondered as she smiled at yet another over-30 suit. It seemed that there was a never ending parade of them. With another glance around the room Maria sighed. 

_That would have be preferable to another boring banquet of the rich and even richer. _

It seemed that life was stuck on boring and for the hundredth time Maria wondered what was really wrong. Her? Or the life she continued to live because it was expected of her.

"Maria?" Liz asked turning around.

"Huh? Oh sorry Lizzie" Maria forced a good humour grin, "I was just plotting my escape"

Liz laughed and shook her head "Really Maria, you'd think at the old age of 25 you would be used to this. We've been going to balls, banquets and dinner parties for as long as I can remember"

_Maybe that's the problem_ Instead Maria said, " You're right, hey isn't that Max and Tess Evans. I haven't seen them in forever"

Liz jerked her head so quickly towards where Maria was pointing that Maria was surprised it didn't fall off. Breathing "Max" as she started to stare at him across the room.

Rolling her eyes, Maria decided that she needed some time to herself and knew that the only way that would happen is if Liz was occupied by the love of her life: Max Evans. "Why don't you go over and say hello, I heard that Max was joining his father's firm" _and hopefully allow me to sneak out the back_.

Liz, too engrossed in the Evans left without a backward glance.

_That was the only time in my life I've been happy to see Max Evans_

Not that it Max's fault. He was nice enough. And it's wasn't that there was anything wrong with going to social events. It was just that at 25 years of age Maria Deluca wanted more out of her life. She had friends, a great family and a fulfilling job but more now than ever she wondered if there was anything out there. Something other than her boring, mundane existence, where you're expected to do the right thing and associate with respectable families. Be a good girl. Date the right guys...

_Dating's a joke. _So fed up with slimy hands and pompous self-centered rich boys who had obviously never heard the word no, Maria had decided to take a break from dating. It was a year and a half later and she still couldn't remember a time when she'd been in the company of a member of the opposite sex that she enjoyed. Then the was a flash of a long ago memory of chocolate brown eyes, spiked hair and the feel of rough hands on soft skin...

No. Maria quickly pushed away better forgotten memories and tried to remember that good girls didn't fantasize about bad boys with experienced hands...

_I need to get out of here. _With a sigh she continued on her way to the bathroom, while not paying attention and crashed into a wall. A warm moving wall that caused her to land flat on her behind.

With a barely controlled scream Maria felt her temper explode and lashed out without looking up "Look buddy why don't you watch where you're going. I'm not having a good day and you so do not want to start with me"

"Oh I believe I do..."

Startled Maria gasped as felt her heart pounding. She slowly looked up and straight into the eyes of the last man she ever thought she would see again.

Micheal Guerin


End file.
